lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bionic Rebellion
"Bionic Rebellion" is the 1st and 2nd episode in Season 4 and the premiere of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on March 18, 2015. This is the 73rd-74th episode overall. Plot Chase, Adam, Bree and Leo discover that Sebastian has secretly formed an evil rebellion to get revenge for his father’s death by killing Davenport, leading to a bionic battle of good versus evil. Meanwhile, Leo is quick to tell all of the other students that he is not “one of them” while bragging about living with Adam, Bree and Chase in their high-tech quarters, which quickly comes back to haunt him. Story Sebastian went bezerk and attempted to kill everyone in the academy.yup. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Max Charles as Spin * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry Guest Cast * Marissa Cuevas as Lexi * Joel Michael Kramer as Tank Mentioned Cast * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Trivia *This episode will be the premiere for Season 4. *This is a 1-hour special. *Part one will be available on WATCH Disney XD on March 11, 2015. *This is the sixth 1-hour episode of the series. (Along with Crush, Chop and Burn, Bionic Showdown, Sink or Swim, You Posted What?!? and Rise of the Secret Soldiers) *This episode's time slot on March 18, 2015 is at 8:30 PM until 9:30 PM Eastern Time. * Sebastian, Lexi and Tank are taken to government jail at the end of this episode. ** It is also revealed that their bionic chips were removed. * In this episode, Perry tries to warn the others that Sebastian was up to no good, but no one believes her. This is similar to Leo trying to warn The Team that Marcus was evil. * The soldiers learn about their origins and also the fact that Douglas is the Lab Rats' real father. * Donald did not want to tell the students about Victor Krane until they were ready. This is the same concern he had about telling Adam, Bree and Chase that Douglas was their real father. * It's revealed why Douglas did not want to unlock all of Chase's abilities at once, though he may have exaggerated the effects. Unlocking all abilities at once will strain him and fry out his chip, which is what happened to Sebastian. * This is the first special Douglas does not appear in since Bionic Showdown. * It is not explained why Leo and Spin are in the beginner level. Leo was told he was going to be upgraded a level, and Spin was already in the intermediate level. (Unauthorized Mission) * This is the second time Perry gets trapped with one of her rivals. The first being Chip Switch. * Leo told the students the story about what happened in Back From The Future, except he made it more dramatic. Goofs * Adam says that they're going to need a new father to Bree and Chase about Donald, although they still have Douglas, who is also technically their real father. * After Spin drilled a hole that Leo jumped into, Leo fell into the Mentor Quarters. However, this is not accurate, because the Mentor quarters are at the top floor. * Sebastian gliched, and nearly burned his eyes Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Rebellion References http://showfax.com http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr72913.html Videos Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Sebastian related pages Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Perry episodes Category:Spin Related Pages Category:Bob Related Pages Category:Episodes with Bionic Academy Category:Episodes with Bionic Supervillains Category:Episodes with Bad Guys Category:March Episodes Category:Episodes in the Spring Category:Spring Episodes Category:Episodes when Leo is Nearly Killed Category:Major Events Category:Episodes with No Lab [[Category:Epis